vanguardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Card Garage
Card Garage "Ohaio~" "Yoaw, people!" "BlackMist and Hunter ET here! Welcome all! We greet you to our very own Card Garage!" "But what's this for, Hunter?" "Oh well, let me explain, Mist! Card Garage is used for a couple of things: 1)This is where you can have some hints for future sets,TDs and EBs 2) This is where tips,pros,cons and generally disscussion will happen for each FanCard! 3)This is where MAYBE fan-fics will be devoloped... 4) And finally, here is where a CoTD or a Card of The Day is going to be revealed, among FanCards only :D "Um Hunter?" "Yes Mist-kun?" "Yeah, think we should stop with the corny voice acting... It's freaking cheesy, dude. But yeah, my partner here explained the rules." *Mist does a pose with Hunter copying it* "Welcome to our Garage! We hope you have fun!" Fan-Fic Section: Cardfight Rebellion by XrosHearts (http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XrosHearts/Chapter_1_-_Escape) CoTD Section: 17\2\2014 BT101: Symphony of the Desert 'Grand Conductor, Wolfgang' Power: 11000 BT101/001 RRR Skills: *Auto(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): When a «Symphonius» rides this unit, choose two of your «Symphonius» rear-guards and switch their position and they get Power+3000, choose your vanguard and that unit gets Power+10000 until end of turn. *Auto(VC):When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets Power+2000 until end of that battle. *CONT(VC/RC): Lord (If you have a unit that doesn't belong to the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack) This is the 1st CoTD. It is a generic card for Syphonius Clan but a M-U-S-T in every Sympnonius deck. Even though it has the Con of Lord it can gain +2k when attacks an Opponent Vanguard and it can Maximize the power of Syphonius by powering up 10k your Vg and utilizing this Clan special power, Switch! 18\2\2014 BT101: Symphony of the Desert 'Demon of Insanity, Azazel' Power: 11000 BT101/006 RRR Skills: *Auto(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): When a «Forsaken Soul» rides this unit, choose one of your vanguard, that unit gets Power+10000 until end of turn and then choose up to two of your rear-guards, they get Power+10000 and "AUTO:During your end phase, move this unit to Soul." *Auto(VC):When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets Power+2000 until end of that battle. *CONT(VC/RC): Lord (If you have a unit that doesn't belong to the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack) 2nd CoTD. Yes I know, I am a little late because I had to study. Anyways, its one great Break Ride unit which can power up 10k 3 of your units with the only cost to move the 2 Rearguards in Soul. Well its not actually Cost since Forsaken Soul needs card in Soul for further...' Skills'! 19\2\2014 BT101: Symphony of the Desert 'Desert Priest, Aladdin' Power: 11000 BT101/012 RR Skills: *Auto(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): When a «Sabaku» rides this unit, choose your vanguard, that unit gets Power+10000 until end of turn, choose up to two cards at random in your opponent's hand and bind them until the end of their turn. *Auto(VC):When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets Power+2000 until end of that battle. *CONT(VC/RC): Lord (If you have a unit that doesn't belong to the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack) Another CoTD. This time its RR, one value down. This is a good unit especially in a Sabaku deck. Giving 10k to Vanguard and Binding 2 cards from your opponent's hand makes him vulnerable to your Vanguard attack and your.. Rearguard attacks which can make you a nice Final Turn! 20\2\2014 BT101: Symphony of the Desert 'Astral Sword, Melissa' Power: 11000 BT101/007 RRR Skills: *Auto(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): When a «Shining Paladin» rides this unit, choose your vanguard, and that unit gets Power+10000 and "AUTO(VC): When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, look at two cards from the bottom your deck, search for up to two <> from among them, call them to separate (RC), and shuffle your deck." until end of turn. *Auto(VC):When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets Power+2000 until end of that battle. *CONT(VC/RC): Lord (If you have a unit that doesn't belong to the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack) Shining Paladin. The newest Paladin Clan. This units shows the true skill of the Clan which is Superior Calling from Bottom of your deck! 21\2\2014 BT101: Symphony of the Desert 'Shining Wolf, Garmore' Power: 10000 BT101/008 RRR Skills: *AUTO(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage):When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets Power+5000 until end of that battle. *AUTO(VC):Blast (2) When this unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, search from your deck for up to one grade 2 or less «Shining Paladin», reveal it to your opponent, shuffle your deck, and put that card onto the bottom of your deck. A generic card I could say. But it's one of the most useful tools in Shining Paladin Clan and also the only unit that joined 3rd Clan after Royal Paladin and Gold Paladin. I will say one more thing... Sunshine Break! 24/2/2014 EB105: Buccaneers of The Ice Prison 'Ice Prison Warden, Phlegethon' Power: 11000 EB105/001 RRR Skills: * AUTO(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage):two of your rear-guards with "Ice Prison" in its card name, and retire them At the end of the battle that this unit attacked a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to two «Granblue» from your drop zone, call them to (RC) *AUTO(VC):Blast (1) When this unit attacks, you may pay the cost, if you do, this unit gets Power+3000 until end of that battle. *CONT(VC/RC): Lord (If you have a unit that doesn't belong to the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack) From the Ice Prison sub-clan, this unit is a valueable unit to have in any Granblue deck. By retiring 2 units you are able to gain another full column for a powerful preassure. 25/2/2014 EB105: Buccaneers of The Ice Prison 'Ice Prison Warrior, Nightmist' Power: 8000 EB105/004 RR Skills: * AUTO: When this is moved to the drop zone from your Rear-Guard Circle or Deck select one of your «Granblue» rear-guards and it gains Power+2000 until the end of the turn. * ACT R: (1)-card with "Ice Prison" in its card name Move this unit to the drop zone and select one of your rear-guards and it gains Power+3000 until the end of the turn. Future card! And yeah Nightmist joined Ice Prison Sub-Clan. A pretty useful card both in Sub-Clan deck and normal Granblue deck. 26/2/2014 EB105: Buccaneers of The Ice Prison 'Ice Prison Captain, Nightstorm' Power: 11000 EB105/002 RRR Skills: * AUTO Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): (1) When a «Granblue» rides this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do choose your vanguard and that unit gets Power+10000 and it gains the following skill: “AUTO V: When a unit is superior called from the drop zone, you may superior call another unit from your drop zone.” *AUTO V: When this unit attacks and vanguard and you have 3 or less rear guards, this unit gains Power+2000 until the end of the turn. *CONT(VC/RC): Lord (If you have a unit that doesn't belong to the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack) (Xros has to enter something here) 27/2/2014 EB105: Buccaneers of The Ice Prison 'Abyssal Necromancer, Tartarus' Power: 11000 EB101/001 RRR or EB105/003 RR Skills: * AUTO(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage):(1) When this unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one Grade 2 or lower «Granblue» from your Drop Zone and call it to (RC) and it gets Power+5000, then choose four normal «Granblue» units from your drop zone, put them on top of your deck and shuffle it. *AUTO(VC):a «Granblue» from your hand, and discard it When this unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gets Power+3000 until end of that battle. *CONT(VC/RC): Lord (If you have a unit that doesn't belong to the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack) 28/2/2014 EB101: Lost Treasures 'Soaping Frank-stein Pirate' Power: 6000 EB101/017 C Skills: * AUTO(RC):When this unit boosts a «Granblue» vanguard, if a «Granblue» unit is placed on (RC) or (VC) from the drop zone, the boosted unit gets Power+4000 until end of that battle. A very useful unit and a good booster, especially for Granblue, which they do not have many. Spoilers: February 17-23 Spoilers. As you might seen in this page a new Clan is coming from Manga Era. It is the Empty Space clan which Mr. Ibuki Kouji used it. As for its story; Years ago when Cray has not divided into lands there was an ancient clan with all kind of units. That was the one and only clan that had Cray, that means it has Knights, Robots, Wizards, Dragons and everything that a mind can imagine. While living peacefuly, Cray started to shake and the unifyted terrain divided to the six nations. All units that could not fit a Nation and a Clan or units which got dissapeared by Cray's Eathquake got chased till they got destroyed by other units. That units though wanted revenge and they found their place in the Darkheart of Ibuki! Cathcy Story I can guess. Anyway I will not spoil anything more, only ane thing, Empty Space Clan has Deleters as her Archetype which will avenge and punish the other Clans. Their debut will be in the TD101:Deleting In Account! February 24-28 Spoilers. The Knights from the abyss and the pirates are back! Both making a return in EB104: Rise From The Abyss & EB105: Buccaneers of The Ice Prison. Brining more support for the Revengers sub-clan and introducing the Ice Prison sub-clan. Cards from these sets will begin to be featured on the CoTD. Events: None yet~ Gifts: None yet~ Note: The staff of this place are BlackMsit4848, Hunter ET and XrosHearts. We are the Garage Managers, and we aren't looking for members.